Tyrannus Winterdeath
In a early morning , north west of the Elwynn Forset , a child has been born , his name was Aegmir . His family , Laena and Gillen , and himself , were living into a small house situated into the mountains , a small road was leading to the open field , near Elwynn's main road. Aegmir's parents we're poor , the could not afford moving , now that their son was born , they did all they could to grow their son well . So , one rainy night , Gillen , Aegmir's father, went out into the forest ..for a special business he had. In the early morning after that rainy night , Gillen still haven't returned. Laena started worrying , young Aegmir couldn't understand what's the situ ation , and he kept playing with his wooden sword his father crafted as a christmas gift. Laena could not afford hiring a scout to find her husband , so she decided to go out into the forest , and look for him. She told Aegmir that she will go out to buy some food , and that she will be back in less than a hour.. That hour passed quick , and there came other three , four hours , For now , Young Aegmir was playing around with a rabbit. Laena and her husband , Gillen , were now missing. So the night felt above Aegmir and the house , and his parents were still missing. Young Aegmir didn't knew where his parents were , and he was hungry now. He didn't knew how to cook , and by the days passing , without noticing his parents aren't returning , he ate what his parents prepared him the early night before Gillen left into the forest , so a week and three days passed , Young Aegmir started worrying also , but he could not leave the settlement , 'cause his parents never allowed him to leave the area , being afraid of their son to be kidnappe d. A few hours later , after two weeks from his parents dissapearing , he decided to travel up to Stormwind and ask for someone's help. So he rushed towards the city , but it was empty , only a few guards patrolling . It was midnight , Young Aegmir lied down near a door , waiting for the sun to rise. The sun rised up , and so Aegmir did , he randomly picked up a person , it was a old man , so Aegmir told him about the things happened. The man offered Aegmir a house .. and he accepted. He spent nine years with the old man , It's been said the old man was an ex officer of the Stormwind Brigade. The old man , named Jack o' Mile , taught Aegmir how to fight , so years passed , and Jack died of old age. Aegmir was left alone once again , but this time he was a strong boy , he could take care of himself , he noticed there is a note near the bed where Jack died. The note said "Do not worry about me , Aegmir dear , I'm old of age and my time has come , I have left you a small gift into the chest down in the basement. Take care of yourself , your ol' bud' , Jack". So Aegmir went straight down in the basement. Inside the chest were a few weapons and a complete armor suit. Aegmir took them , and decided to find traces and paths leading to his mysterious parents dissapearing. So one early morning he went straight into the forest . Aegmir found two skeletons in the forest , one near a house an d one near Duskwood's river. He recognized his mother's necklace , near the house , so with the other skeleton , he saw a book , his father used to read. He realised nine years ago , his parents were killed and left to rot. Aegmir was too shocked to act in that moment , so he fled , up to the north ,took a boat and sailed up into the northern frozen lands. There he had no friends. He was on his own . Not much , after two or three miles ,he felt down on the snow , freezing to death. After a hour or such , he was found by a group of patrolling death knights. They grabbed him , and dragged him into the Icecrown Glacier ,at the Citadel. He there was woke up with a magic scroll , his mind being controlled by a unknown source. He was taught to fight and be a killing machine , his main quote in his head was "No mercy " . After ten years of training , he proven himself to be one of the strongest scourge killing machines. Though he was half corrupted , half conscious of what is happening to him. But he could not resist the force he was driven to kill , so he respected his mission. He slaughtered hundreds of innocents and soldiers. It seems , one day , Aegmir was called somewhere inside the Citadel , to talk with someone. The place where he was called was unknown , that person who called him was only his superior , a scourgelord. The scourgelord ordered another initiate to come near Aegmir. The Scourgelord said "This is one of your final initiating tests. Kill him!", ''the scourgelord orders. Aegmir couldn't resist , and impaled his initiate mate to death , decapitating him. He looked at his hands , dirty of his mate's blood , but he continued impaling his mate's lifeless body like a mindless servant he was. Not much after , he had his final quest before entering the superior world . The scourgelord ordered " ''Your final test awaits , Initiate. I want you to take those three initiates with you and pay Lakeshire a visit. Kill them all and I shall award you properly.". Aegmir took his initiate bretherens and advanced to Lakeshire . There , it was a sunny day, everyone was outside , talking and having a nice day. When Aegmir and his troops arrived , people were staring at them like they already knew what's going to happen, "but that's only a superstition , they're innocent as us!", one of the villagers said. Not much , a minute after their arrival , a loud scream pierced the happy mood of every villagers. They quickly dashed to the place where it came to , to see what's going on , they saw one woman slaughtered on the ground , they watched close near the body , and suddenly Aegmir and his troops appeared from nowhere behind the villagers watching the body , Aegmir and his troops killed them also , so with the rest of the village. A rain settled upon the quiet town , washing away the blood of the villagers , like nothing happened. On road to the Citadel , somewhere near the Silverpine Forest , Aegmir stopped. He said "Stop! There is one more thing I shall do before we arrive back to the Citadel.." , by then , he pulled out his runeblade and murdered his initiate bretherens. Leaving them on the plain ground without breath. He continued his way home. At his arrival at the citadel , he went straight to the scourgelord's room and reported in. The scourgelord was wondering where are Aegmir's bretherens.. He said nothing , and stood still. The scourgelord could've guessed what happened .. From that moment , there was no more Aegmir. The name vanished , erased from his mind , He was by now knew as Tyrannus. He was promoted to one of the highest scourge ranks , near his scourgelord friend , he was a superior to him. Now Tyrannus had the great power, able to rule legions of undead scourge and slaughter cities only by himself. Not much after , The presence of the unknown origin in Tyrannus' mind slowly faded. Tyrannus felt like he's being left behind , then a freezing winter wave filled up the citadel he was in , freezing him and everything inside , leaving it look like an abandoned museum. He stood frozen on place time for three hundred years.. Untill one day , the frozen prison around him cracks for no reason , Tyrannus being able to unlock himself . He walked out , looking around , everything basically frozen. He gave himself a own title , he spoke "''I am the one , who defeated winter's wrath , the wrath that took away my bretheren ..my heart. I shall be the one named Winterdeath, the conqueror of those frozen lands , of this forever living winter". '' So he walked out of the citadel , in hope of advancing ahead , keeping everything inside the citadel alive. "Your sins are forgiven , bretherens , there still is one more sin that will never be forgiven .." So he walked out of the citadel , marching towards , a great tyranny awaits , prepare yourselves , weak living creatures of Azeroth , cause the undead scourge will dominate this world.